Our Oath
by Ren Luca
Summary: Hari perpisahan mereka berenam di sekolah Teiko. / warning- buang sampah pada tempatnya ya.


Bunga sakura berterbangan dijalan, serta debu tak kasatmata pun ikut memenuhi udara. Awan biru di luar terlihat sangat indah, sampai burung pun ikut bernyanyi bersama angin untuk menyambut hari yang sangat dinantikan ini.

Hari perpisahan mereka berenam.

** Kuroko no Basket ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Hembusan angin perlahan membuat udara lebih lembab, sinar cahaya matahari tertutup oleh pepohonan yang rindang, berkedip-kedip menyisakan embun pagi lalu yang berjatuhan.

Upacara perpisahan mereka telah berakhir sejam yang lalu, kini kelima anggota pelangi itu sedang menunggu sang emperor untuk muncul di hadapan mereka. Buket bunga yang Kuroko bawa disimpan begitu saja disampingnya, membiarkan bau harumnya menyebar lalu pudar.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar, hanya deru mobil dan lonceng sepeda yang berlalu lalang di depan sana. Pikiran mereka sibuk dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang lalu, memutar kembali memori kenangan yang telah dilalui. Walaupun berasa sangat singkat, dan tentunya, suka duka membuat mereka sibuk lagi menyelam kepada kepingan memori.

Aomine terlihat berpikir sambil memandang lesu buket bunga miliknya, teringat kembali ia akan pertandingan yang dimenangkan oleh timnya tiga tahun berturut-turut, menjadi puas hanya dengan mencetak skor yang menurutnya tidak seberapa.

Sedangkan Murasakibara, tidak ada kunyahan untuk pertama kalinya.

Midorima sedang memegang _Lucky item_-nya, menurut _oha asa_ pagi ini, hari ini akan terjadi peristiwa yang tidak terlupakan, tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari pelulusannya.

Sedangkan Kise Ryouta asyik memainkan kertas gulung , surat pernyataan lulus yang diikat oleh pita berwarna emas, tulisan artistik bertuliskan Teiko dan latin, entah apa artinya. Ia mendesah lalu memikirkan kejadian tadi di Aula, alunan piano yang indah, bunga-bunga di setiap sudut ruangan, dan pidato Akashi yang singkat. Tidak dapat ia lupakan.

Awan kini menutupi matahari dengan perlahan, kupu-kupu yang saling mengejar terbang begitu saja, berpisah meninggalkan satu sama lain menuju tujuannya masing-masing. Pepohonan kembali bergerak seperti menari-nari , membiarkan cahaya matahari menerobos melalui celah dedaunan.

Kuroko yang diam, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Aomine, memusatkan perhatiannya pada buket bunga yang dipegangnya, ada bunga mawar disana. Apakah bunga-bunga itu mempunyai arti?

Ia hendak menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Aomine yang duduk tepat disampingnya " Aomine kun, apa tanda dari bunga mawar?" tanya Kuroko, memandang lawan bicaranya dari samping yang sama-sama memegang buket bunga.

"Sepertinya turut berduka cita."

Benarkah?

"geez, Aominecchi bukan itu artinya! Mawar adalah sesuatu yang diberikan sebagai simbol yang romantis." Kise menyela, menunjuk mawar milikknya,

"oh jadi para guru memberi bunga mawar pada kita, agar dianggap romantis begitu?" tanya Aomine malas

Yah, begitulah mereka, sampai akhirnya Midorima dan Kise tidak habis pikir bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Aomine, pemuda eksotis itu hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari teman-temannya. Ide mencairkan suasana dengan beranggapan bunga tanda turut berduka cita tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Akashi datang dengan membawa bunga yang sama di tangannya, memandang satu persatu rekan 'pelangi' dihadapannya, pelangi tidak akan menarik jika tidak ada merah yang pertama kali disebutkan.

"maaf menunggu lama, semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Akashi membuat suasana menjadi hening kembali. Pertanyaan Akashi dijawab serempak oleh mereka berlima tidak lama kemudian, membuat sang emperor tersenyum puas.

"apakah kau serius dengan janji kita Akashi?" tanya Midorima, kacamatanya melorot untuk kelima kalinya dalam sebelas menit terakhir

"ya, apa aku terlihat bermain-main dengan dibuatnya janji itu?"

Kelima anggota lainnya hanya berdiam diri. Membuat janji yang seperti itu, kalau dipikirkan sepintas hanyalah omong kosong belaka, tetapi tidak ada salahnya juga.

"kalau Momoi menguntitku bagaimana?" tanya Aomine

Akashi terlihat berpikir sejenak, memposisikan jemari tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku jas hitam bermerek hadiah natal dari ayahnya "tidak apa. Kalian memang cocok untuk bersama." Ujar Akashi. Aomine hanya berdecih, memaki didalam hati.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko memandang datar padanya.

Angin kembali berhembus perlahan, sakura yang menempel dipohon ikut terbawa juga, membuat salah satu kelopaknya turun perlahan sampai mendarat di pundak Akashi.

"mari kita ke Lokasi" perintahnya

Mereka berlima kembali membisu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dibenak mereka. Kali ini Akashi membawa kelima anggota'pelangi' itu ke sebuah makam yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun kereta

"heh? Buat apa kita kesini?" tanya Aomine, mengingat –ngingat neneknya bukan dikuburkan disini, apakah Akashi diam-diam berencana melayat neneknya tetapi salah makam?

"Akashi-kun, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sumpah janji kita?" tanya Kuroko memandang ke arah Akashi yang memimpin jalan

Akashi mengangguk"ya, Tetsuya."

Pemakaman ini sama saja dengan pemakaman umum seperti biasanya, hanya saja, berada di atas bukit yang langsung bisa melihat ramainya suasana perkotaan. Tidak banyak pohon magnolia yang tumbuh, hanya beberapa. Akashi kini membelokkan langkahnya ke ujung bukit, mendekati sebuah pohon sakura yang bergerak tertiup angin.

"Kurokocchi, aku takut-ssu"ujar Kise, bergidik

"lihat bulu kundukku merinding!"

"Diamlah Kise! Tidak ada hantu di siang bolong begini _nadodayo_" kata Midorima

Keenam anggota tim basket Teikou memutar mengelilingi sebuah gundukan yang entah apa didalamnya, bisa mayat? Atau mungkin mayat pembunuhan mutilasi yang kemarin dikabarkan menghilang?

"Akashicchi, kau tidak akan bilang di dalam sini ada mayat kan?" tanya Kise, berita tv tadi pagi teringat jelas dibenaknya . Dirinya belum siap dijadikan komplotan pembunuhan yang disebabkan gunting Akashi, siapa tahu 3 tahun belakangan ini Akashi telah membunuh seseorang menggunakan guntingnya!

"Mayat masa lalu, Ryouta." Jawab Akashi

Mereka berlima memandang Akashi heran "apa maksudmu?Jadi ini beneran mayat?!" tanya Aomine panik

"mari kita mulai sumpah janji kita"

ini bukan sumpah hantu mas Pochi loh ya

"Terdapat 4 aspek yang akan aku klarifikasi. Pertama, Untuk kelulusan kita, kita harus memilih sekolah yang berbeda-beda, kecuali Daiki dan Satsuki. Kedua, sumpah janji ini dibuat agar kita mengetahui siapa yang terkuat diantara kita. Ketiga, berjalanlah pada keyakinan masing-masing. Keempat, Sumpah ini adalah absolut."

Sumpah mereka kemudian diakhiri dengan penguburan surat pernyataan lulus dan menyimpan buket bunga yang mereka bawa.

Ritual itu memang terkesan _absurd_, siapa yang menjamin bahwa mereka berlima bisa menempati janji mereka? Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa yang berani menantang sumpah yang telah dibuat bersama Akashi Seijuuro? sang Emperor? Kecuali kalau kau mau mati berurusan dengan gunting milikknya.

Sebelum mereka berenam bubar di stasiun kota, Akashi memandang mereka satu persatu

"Atsushi, sebagai jaminan sumpahmu, aku telah memblokir rekening milikmu dan menguburkannya di gundukan tanah tadi, sekalian agar kau tidak menjadi titan karena banyak memakan zat pewarna dan pengawet makanan instan. "

Murasakibara langsung pongo tidak percaya

"Shintarou, sebagai jaminan yang sama , Lucky item milikmu yang berbentuk celana dalam polkadot berwarna merah jambu itu telah dikubur."

Midorima pingsan, mulutnya berbudah karena celana itu celana dalam hokinya, lantas ia tadi pagi tidak mendengarkan _oha asa_ secara keseluruhan _" ... awas kehilangan barang kesayangan hari ini~" _dan kalimat _" hari ini akan terjadi peristiwa yang tidak terlupakan"_ ternyata bukan hanya tentang pelulusannya saja.

"Daiki, sebagai jaminan yang sama, 3 kardus Majalah porno Mai milikmu itu telah ku kubur juga. sepertinya sudah dimakan belatung."

Aomine menonjok aspal dengan wajah yang ditekuk, pantas saja perasaannya tadi tidak enak. Apalagi majalah-majalah itu telah ditandatangani oleh Mai sendiri. Kalau tidak ada tandatangan itu Aomine pasti tidak masalah karena ia bisa membeli lagi! Tapi, itu _limited edition _hasil kerja kerasnya mengkoleksi sampai bertemu langsung dengan si doi. hikss

"terima kasih atas sumpah yang telah kita buat, itu sangat absolut." ujar Akashi berlalu, memasuki mobil miliknya yang telah menunggu, meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan serta mantan partner pelangi miliknya

"AKASHI SIALAAN!" mereka berteriak hendak mengejar

Sepertinya hanya Kise dan Kuroko lah yang beruntung kali ini, tidak ada acara kubur-mengubur barang milik mereka. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa Akashi mempercayai mereka berdua, bukankah begitu?

Dan sepertinya mereka bertiga akan berencana untuk menggali gundukan tanah di kuburan tadi.


End file.
